


The Toy Store

by Midnightcat1



Category: Batman: The Animated Series
Genre: Episode: s02e11 Baby-Doll, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-08
Updated: 2018-03-08
Packaged: 2019-03-28 20:00:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 252
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13911129
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Midnightcat1/pseuds/Midnightcat1
Summary: Baby Doll tries to find the perfect weapon, but nothing goes as planned.





	The Toy Store

I don't own Batman TAS characters.

 

*A new doll to conceal a weapon for Batman. Which new toy?* Baby Doll thought. She smiled and wandered by many dolls in a large store.  
Baby Doll remembered Batman and Robin preventing her from ending the lives of her costars. She began to scowl. *My television show was my life. My costars said I was why the show failed. They had to perish!*

Baby Doll smiled again. *Others won't forget about me after I end Batman's life. I won't forget about Robin if he's with Batman.* She glanced at many stuffed animals on a shelf. Baby Doll was thoughtful. She continued to smile.

*Perhaps I'll conceal a weapon in a stuffed animal instead of a doll this time.* She shrugged. *Something different.* Baby Doll's eyes settled on a kitten. She lifted it. *The perfect toy for the perfect weapon* she thought. 

Baby Doll heard footsteps near the shelf. She looked back. Her smile remained after a young man approached her. 

''A walking doll should be with other toys,'' the man said. He lifted Baby Doll before she dropped the kitten. He watched as her eyes widened. Her sudden scowl never bothered him. The man carried Baby Doll while she struggled. He placed her with many baby dolls and departed.

Baby Doll continued to scowl and struggle between two dolls. Other dolls prevented her from moving all limbs. Baby Doll decided to conceal weapons in other items. If she was able to wander again.

 

THE END


End file.
